


Little Fox

by NeneStar672



Series: Bang On It [2]
Category: GOT7, SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Claiming Bites, Come Marking, Discrimination, Dom/sub, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Human/Animal, Hybrids, Implied Mpreg, Kitty play, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Orgasm Denial, Pets, Public Claiming, Public Humiliation, Puppy Play, Pups, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting, School, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, animal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeneStar672/pseuds/NeneStar672
Summary: Both hybrids, Jin and Jimin stumble upon a human society after being abandoned by their families. Fox hybrids that find themselves growing closer to the human and a particular wolf.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I was bored, looked down at my bowl of ice cream, and said "imma just write off the top of my head"
> 
> Any spelling errors, I'm sowwy

Jin

 

He was alone in his small Fox form. His white coat flowing as he ran far away from his mother's den.

Another fight with his parents. His father told him he was a failure. He asked' why can't you just be like your brother, a strong, independent male.'

 He felt tears fall as his head hit the trunk of a tree. He didn't want to be a failure, he wanted to be loved.

 

Jimin

 

His brother kicked him out the den. It was blocked with sticks and mud, he knew he wouldn't survive alone. He walked silently looking back and hoping it was some cruel prank. Unfortunately it was real. All of it.

 

He sat at a large tree, that had been in the middle of the forest for years. His black fur standing at his tail as he felt a slight bump he yelped looking around the tree trunk cautiously, looking at a white . He had shifted into a humanoid form, his white ears flattened and his tail between his legs. He rubbed his head, a red mark dead in the middle of his forehead.

 

Jimin shifted into his human, crawling to the male.

 

"Are....are you ok?" Jimin asked, suprised by th white haired boy slightly jumping at his voice.

 

"...yeah...." He said after waiting a while. Standing up, he helped him up to his feet. He hadn't noticed how tall the boy was.

 

"Whats your name?" Jin asked brushing the dirt off his knees.

 

"Jimin...yours?"

 

"Seokjin." He answered. They walked for a while, it had gotten dark, as they got to know each other better.

 

"Is that a human city?"Jimin tilted is head to the white Fox as he looked over.

 

"Yeah looks like it." He responded, he walked down, going closer to the city.

 

"No! They'll skin you alive!" Jimin yelled after him, his black figure coming beside Jin. Jimin was younger, and afraid. His mom had always shielded him from the real cruel world. He was only 22 and had never gotten into a fight over territory. Jin was 24, and was bolder then ever, he's stumbled upon human territory, but never stayed more then a day.

 

"Hybrids are allowed in cities last time I checked, we should be fine."

 

* * *

 

As they walked the side walk, many weird stares came their way. Jim held his head high looking right back and rolling his brown eyes. They didn't have any clothes, and Jin suggested they stayed in Fox form. nudity wasn't allowed.

 

Jimin was very uncomfortable, he was used to solitude, maybe a yip here and there, his parents bickering, but people were everywhere. Constant talking, yelling, horns, beeps, pushes. He almost count control himself.

 

And he looked super embarrassed as Jin caught them two pigeons, people looking their way slightly.

 

They rested in an alley way, eating the birds and leaving the feathers and bones behind. As they walked out they were met with a human tripping over them. He stumbled a bit, but didn't fall, balancing himself on the brick wall.

 

"Fuck, you two okay?" The man asked, Jin yelped, a and swished his tail around. The man could tell the he was the most out going of the two.

 

"Come on you two must be cold." He said walking and letting the foxes follow him to his house. When they arrived they expected a den, turns out, the man lived in a large mansion, just outside the city. He walked up the stairs opening the door, with a spare key and letting the foxes in.

 

"I'm home!" He yelled. Jimin let out a cry at the yell that came afterwards. A very jumpy man came and hugged the other.

 

"I'm Namjoon."he told the foxes." Can you shift into humans" Jin was bold, shifting and letting all his glory show. Jimin his is head under his paws.

 

"Um...wow.. I'll you two freshen up.."

 

He led them upstairs into a bathroom, after ten minutes of showing them how a shower works, he let them be.

 

"I don't know of it will fit the little one." Namjoon said giving Jin a white shirt, underwear and sweat pants.

 

Jimin put on the shirt, but left the pants off. The shirt went to his knees, he was fine as long as no one walked up the stairs behind him.

 

Jin ran up to the couch pointing to the computer in Taehyung's lap.

 

"Whats that?" He asked pressing the keyboard with curiosity.

 

"A lap top, you never seen one."

 

"I wasn't born in the city." Jin said still tapping the keys.

 

Jin beckoned Jimin to come closer, grabbing his hand and sliding it over the square keys. Namjoon chucked at how he was fascinated over am everyday thing. 

 

Namjoon sat on the couch and the room went quiet as the door opened. A small human walked in,taking off his shoes before heading upstairs without a word to the new guests in the house. It had been 15 minutes until the mint haired boy came back downstairs, his hair wet.

 

Jimin hid in his Fox form, hiding his slight blush. He wrapped his tail under him as Yoongi plopped down on the couch next to Taehyung.

 

"Yoongi this is Jin and that's Jimin," Taehyung piped, rubbing Jimin's head.

 

"Hey." He said, before closing his eyes into a sleep. Namjoon found this as the right time to warn them of the last roommate.

 

"Hoseok is jumpy as always. But his energy makes me happy sometimes he'll be home later at ten." Taehyung said rubbing both of the foxes heads.

 

"Jungkook is nice but he's a bit grumpy for the summer." Namjoon said to them adjusting his position on the couch.

 

Jin lifted his head in alert, as Namjoon continued.

 

"Hes a wolf hybrid, he's cute, until he goes into rut, he secluded himself and he gets kinda mean, but I know he doesn't mean it." Namjoon smiled.

* * *

 

Jimin woke up in the middle of the night, to the sound of low growling outside his room. The sound of nails against tile floors.

 

In his Fox form, he let his yellow eyes wander throughout the house, sniffing the air.

 

It was a rough smell, that attacked his nostrils. but it was...alluring. A scent of pure dominance, almost like his father. The smell he fears he couldn't have.

 

He turned into the kitchen, finding a large dark wolf padding through. He stopped looking at Jimin, his eyes flickering through the darkness.

 

To a human he'd be completely blended in with the darkness. Jimin shifted into his human from, flicking the light on.

 

The wolf was drooling- slobbering all over the ground. The smell alone almost forced him back into his fox form. He didn't know why he felt like this. His legs were shaking, a slight wetness slipping down his thigh.

 

Did he...piss on himself.

 

He looked down for a split second, looking at the clear liquid.

 

 Then the wolf was there, only in a human form.

 

And damn he was handsome.

"Shh." He hushed, smelling Jimin's neck. Jimin's flight or fight sense came into play, pushing the male off and trying to run,he was quickly grabbed from behind and pushed against the hard marble counter.

 

He submit, staying still and letting the male inspect him. Jimin felt him  get lower, behind him, reaching between his thighs and wiping some of the clear liquid with his fingers. He sniffed it before bringing it to is mouth and sucking on his fingers.

 

Jimin wasn't that dense. He was in heat, self lubrication in the process at the dominant arousing smell of Jungkook. Jungkook lifted his long white shirt, licking up his thigh making Jimin shiver.

 

He ran his tongue over the skin letting his fingers wander up and spread Jimin. He was trembling with fear and impatience. He could smell Jungkook was a strong male. He stood back up, and sighed, in an attempt to control himself. Then he left Jimin there, half erect, his plump lips open slightly, like he was trying to catch his breath. He walked back upstairs silently. He can't submit to someone he doesn't know, Jin would hate him.

 

But how could he resist. The temptation of a piece of chocolate on a plate, but he can't. eat it.

 

He ended up touching himself that night, imagining the boys larger wolf form over his small Fox form, hunched over him, his knot buried deep inside, and his back being forcibly pushed in to reach his sweet spots.

 

He came in his hand, pulling his fingers out of him and moaning at his sweet release. He was in heat, and expected to chill in a place with sexy wolf in rut.

 

His heat was painful that night, his first time going into heat over the summer. He felt his erection burn as he tried not to touch it. He came so many times it hurt to release, but he couldn't help it


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes....sowwy

Jin smelt the alluring smell in the morning, but he couldn't become attracted to it. He hadn't gone into heat yet, but he knew Jimin was. The male tried his hardest not to confront the black haired male on the couch. The maid cooked breakfast, everyone seeing Jimin only for a split second before hiding upstairs.

 

"Jimin?" Jin said outside the door before opening it. He found Jimin trembling under the covers. He lifted them up slightly, and the sweet smell attacked his nose. The sheets were wet under him.

 

"I think...I'm imprinting on a human." Jin said nervously. Jimin held his head up looking at him with wide eyes.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yeah...the tall one,but I- he's cute." Jin tried to explain, stumbling in his words.

 

"Your scent is all over the house, that wolf will lose it sooner or later." Jin warned lifting Jimin up to take off the sheets.

 

"Its either him or you that will give in. But you've never mated right?"

"No, this is my first heat."

 

"Come down stairs, maybe its not that bad."

 

* * *

 

It was that bad.

 

When Jimin went down the first step, that smell, it captivated him.

"You'll be fine" Jin told him.

As they reached the bottom, he could see the uncomfortable shift on Jungkook. He gripped his wrist, as the smell of Jimin's heat forced his rut to grow stronger. He left walking past Jimin, their shoulders brushing. Jimin fell to his knees a throaty moan escaping His lips. His tail stiff and his ears back. Jin's ears were up, hearing the smaller male moan at the fragrance

 

Jin helped him up, taking him to the bathroom. He cleaned the clear substance off of him. 

"I won't judge you...if you indulge yourself." Jin tried to reassure him.

 

* * *

 That day Jimin couldn't keep quiet.  In his Fox form he did something he never thought he would do. He let out a Vixens Cry, A mating call that. No one was home at on Saturday usually. 

 

Yoongi was out doing God knows what. Hoseok usually went to a party on Saturdays. Namjoon was out shopping with Jin. He felt like it was planned. Doomed to be mated.

 

His body told him to go downstairs. Jungkook was panting on the couch his eyes red and his body trembling. Jimin inches closer to him, his black tail swishing in a cautious motion.

He tapped him, shaking his leg. Gasped at how quickly the male got up to pin him to the wall. Jungkook's neck, was right next to his face, he could never get enough of that smell. He slowly lost his mine, letting Gus heat get the best of him. He moaned grabbing the taller males shirt, tearing it.

 

This set Jungkook off, he threw Jimin to the floor, pushing his body down. Lifting his long shirt and exposing his arousal. He was hard, and extremely wet. He cried as Jungkook traced his tongue over his entrance. Letting his tongue slip in, Jimin pushed back against his face. He gave in.

Sex as a human wouldn't do anything to him, but in his Fox form, he probably would get pregnant. But at his point he didn't care.

 

He kept his head low, bending his arms under him in a starting push up position. He kept his ass up, arching his back ad he whined waiting for Jungkook to accept him. The weight of the male on top of him make him arch up more. He felt his cock against his leg, before it aligned with his wet hole.

 

He let out a loud moan, echoing throughout the mansion. He thrusted inside of him, filling Jimin with an unknown pleasure. Jungkook' ears were pinned his tail brushing against Jimin's thigh. Jimin wrapped his long bushy tail over Jungkook's back, and tightened pulling the male in deeper. He officially submit, letting the younger wolf claim him. 

The deep moan Jungkook let out, made Jimin even wetter. He pushed back against him, as Jungkook hit his sweet spots. The areas his fingers couldn't reach. He closed his eyes crying as slightly at the pleasure. His sensitivity getting the best of him.

 

Every time Jungkook slammed into him, made him tremble. Jungkook gripped his hair, pulling back. He wanted to see him. He pulled out flipping Jimin over then ramming himself back in. He knew hit he hit his prostate at the way his eyes rolled. His mouth gasped open in a silent moan. He couldn't take the amount of pleasure coursing though his body. Jungkook slammed back into that Sam spot, earning a loud harsh moan. He sped up moaning at how tight Jimin was. Jimin kissed his neck, moaning and biting down on a pulse point. A red mark left on his neck. He came, scratching the largers shoulders as he clenched around him, tightly. Jungkook cursed,  riding out his orgasm as he pushed deeper inside. He shifted into a wolf after he pulled out letting out a howl. Jimin in his Fox form followed the male, nuzzling his back leg. 

 

Jungkook cleaned him with his tongue, nuzzling the smaller black Fox. He was claimed, and mated. Now his job was to keep Jungkook. And Jungkook had to protect him from other males in rut.

 

It was a long summer.

* * *

 

Jin walked into the house, looking at the two cuddling in the living room. For some reason a protective instinct came in. He narrowed his eyes at the sleeping Jungkook. He slowly pulled Jimin away, trying not to wake neither up. He made Jimin's bed and placed him in it. Later that morning Jimin came downstairs rubbing his eyes. Jungkook had the pure face of worry as he grabbed Jimin.

 

"Where did you go?"

 

"I-I woke up upstairs." He said. And for the first time, Jungkook kissed him, pulling the older male closer. The whole kitchen fell silent.Yoongi, Putting the pieces together  on how proudly Jungkook showed his hickey and paced the room, they had mated.

 

"So..." Taehyung said breaking the silence," this bacon...is really good." Namjoon looked down at Jin. And how he hid his tail in is legs. Did he make him nervous?

 

"I forgot to ask, do you guys like cooked food."

 

"I mean, it's ok." Jin answered rubbing his arm. Jimin just nodded." I prefer it raw." Jimin said quietly. His voice was sweet to Jungkook. For some reason he felt like he loved Jimin even though he just met the boy. A day felt like a year.

 

Yoongi gave Jimin a pair a pants and a blue shirt since they were closest to size. Jungkook brought him out to the park, holding his hand. They sat at a bench. Jimin's first ice cream cone was interesting. The brain freeze making him cry a little. After two hours they came back home to am angry Jin yelling to Namjoon about making a mess in his own house.

Just because he was raised in the wild didn't mean he wasn't  clean. Namjoon quickly swept the chips up, smiling at the nagging fox. He kissed his forehead, leaving Jin dumbfounded. He stood there, his face painted in red. Jimin giggled at Jin just standing in the middle of the room. Jungkook looked down at his older mate. His mating call wouldn't go unnoticed he was prepared to protect him at all costs.

 

But one thing was for sure. Jungkook would have a hard time focusing with Jimin in leather pants

 


	3. Chapter 3

Namjoon touched him, he became jelly. Touching, meaning petting the white fox. For some reason he couldn't get enough of it. 

 

For some reason he thought about his old life in the forest a lot. He felt less targeted with his new human friends. In human society, you get more respect for being older.

 

Everyone except Jimin called him 'hyung', it kind of annoyed him, it made him feel older then he actually was.

* * *

 

 

Namjoon had gone to class, with the Fox following him.

 

"I could help enroll you." Namjoon offered. Jin nodded as Namjoon walked in the high school with him.

 

"Just act like a new student, I'll talk with the principle." Namjoon grabbed his hand making the older Fox blush, his tail trailed behind him as Namjoon pulled him the office. He couldn't help but notice there were more animals of prey hybrids then predators.

* * *

 

"Everyone, we have a new student deciding on enrolling here." The lady said." Please be kind and treat him with the same respect." She let another student hand out practice work sheets as she continued." Introduce yourself" she smiled brightly.

 

"I'm Seokjin." He said smiling to the class. The teacher beckoned him as if to say more." I'm a Fox hybrid." He shrugged his shoulders" I like pink." He bowed walking down the isle and sitting next to Namjoon.

The boy behind him gasped,surprised as Namjoon reached his hand up and scratched behind Jin's ear. Jin tapped his foot slightly, his tail moving side to side at the gesture.

He let out a breath, as if it was relieving him.

 

"Um...Jin you have an um..." Jin looked down where Namjoon was pointing. He had an erection, he shifted into his Fox form, rolling into a ball with his fluffy tail hiding his face..

Great 50 minutes in a class with an erection with his crush right next to him. Fucking great.

* * *

Jimin wasn't any better,  His heat wave came back onto him. And Jungkook wasn't helping at all.

 

The wolf hybrid kept coming onto him, then leaving his erection how it was. He was teasing him, testing how far Jimin could go before breaking.

 

"Kookie.." Jimin whined, gripping the larger males neck and he bobbed his head along his length.

 

"Please, please let me cum." Jimin begged Jungkook caressed his tail, sending shivers up his back. His breathing became irregular.

 

Then he stopped, pulling off of Jimin and walking away. Like he wasn't just blowing him a second ago. Jimin growled,stopping the male in his tracks he turned around smirking devilishly.

 

"So you growl at me?" Jungkook tilted his head, he flicked his tail before grabbing Jimin's thighs and pulling his pants further down to his knees

 

"Mutt." Jimin snapped, earning a rough push from Jungkook. His pants were restricting him from kicking Jungkook. His knees were at his chest, Jungkook in front of him, Positioning himself.

 

"Say it again, I dare you." Jungkook challenged pushing the tip in."

 

"Your a flea infested mutt."Jimin giggled at the angry face Jungkook gave him. His hand gripped the soft couch as Jungkook surged his hips forward. He wrapped his hands around the wolf hybrids neck, pulling him closer and deeper inside of him.

 

"Good boy." Jimin teased, gripping Jungkook's hair. Suddenly he felt fur, as Jungkook enlarged, his face changing, to large snout at Jimin's neck. Jungkook pulled out, dragging Jimin to the thick carpet.

 

"Wait- Ah! Jungkook!" Jimin on all fours with the wolf on top of him. His vice grip, holding Jimin's waist stopping him from moving away. He panicked as Jungkook became more rough, feeling the knot trying to make its way inside of him. He screamed as he was stretched open more, Jungkook stopped momentarily before growling as he came. He struggled to keep himself up from crushing Jimin.

Jimin pinned his ears, his tail lifted high and his head down against the floor. He was submissive to his larger mate.

Jungkook nuzzled his side shifting his neck under him as he lapped at Jimin's cock.

* * *

 "Well well what do we have here." A random boy with jet black hair approached Jin. His ears rose with his tail up, showing he was dominant. But he knew the taller boy didn't understand.

 

"A Fox hybrid, haven't seen one of those since I was five. Didn't they go extinct?" Another boy with light brown hair came behind him.

 

"Come on, sit boy." The black haired boy teased reaching out to pet Jin. Jin growled, making the boy back up.

 

"Maybe he has rabies." The brunette laughed. Jin shifted into his Fox form, he lashed out at the black haired boy, chasing him down the hall.

 

Namjoon picked up the Fox, hugging him against his chest. Jin whined calming down licking Namjoon's face.

 

Jin wanted him, badly, but the taller male kept playing hard to get. Jin was becoming more and more irritated as the hours past. Going back to his house, Jin gave it one last shot. He sat at the table, resting his head on Namjoon's shoulder. For canines this was a way to establish a liking in one another, unfortunately the human just smiled and pet Jin like he was a fucking dog,

 

Technically he was- but that's not the point.

He sighed, storming upstairs to vent to Jimin.

 

"Jimin?" He opened the door gasping as Jimin laid on the floor, holding his stomach and whining softly.

 

"Chim Chim, are you ok?" The door was closed for a reason, to block the smell of his heat from escaping.

 

"Jungkook is driving me crazy...with his scent." Jimin trembled, moaning as Jin picked him up and placed him on the bed gently.

 

"Jin..." Jimin began.

 

"Another wolf hybrid was here this afternoon, a-and I....killed him."

 

Jin's eyes widened, letting go of Jimin quickly. He was shocked that Jimin could even hold a fight long enough to kill, especially against a wolf.

 

"I wasn't myself... This heat is consuming me..." He cried , and within a second Jungkook was upstairs in his wolf form waiting at the door. His dark fur messy with patches of white. He came closer licking Jimin's cheek.

 

One thing was for sure, Jimin was willing to kill again for Jungkook, to keep him to himself and himself only.

 

He rubbed Jungkook's head, smiling.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Just because Yoongi looked mean, doesn't mean he was...all the time.

The man can be a rude ball of fear. But he can be considerably nice. He offered to take Jimin and Jin out for pizza with himself and Namjoon. Jin was absolutely terrified of the car. For someone who can talk shit and back it up, he was fearful of the engine humming.

So they walked into the city, Jimin staying as close to Jin as possible. They expected stares like when they first arrived, people walked past them like they were normal.

 

As they walked into the pizza parlor, the man behind the counter seemed to have a problem with the two Hybrids.

 

"Your pets will have to wait outside." He said pointing to the door.

 

" _Pet_?!" Jin was going to cause a scene until Namjoon interrupted him.

 

"They're not our pets." Namjoon said kindly

 

"Well no hybrids allowed in this restaurant."

 

Yoongi ordered the pizza to go and called a cab. After ten minutes of forcing Jin in the car, they rode home. Not peacefully...but they still got home right?

 

Jin panted as he jumped out the car, he was ready to lash out at the two humans. They walked into the house to the kitchen.

Jin took the first bite of his pizza, immediately swallowing it down two seconds later. He smiled with his mouth full. Jimin ate slowly, it was good,he didn't like it as much.

 

* * *

 

 

Jimin had grown closer to Yoongi and Taehyung in the last couple of hours. Taehyung always found a way to make someone happy. His smile alone made Jimin happy. Yoongi chuckled....it counts.

Jimin had his head in Taehyung's lap in his Fox form. Yoongi rubbed his belly smiling as the hybrid moved his left hind paw rapidly.

The door opened abruptly and Namjoon poked his head out the kitchen to see who it was. Jungkook had set his keys on the holder in the foyer. He looked to Jimin and smiled instantly, though noticing Yoongi with his hand on his belly, he walked upstairs. Jimin trotted after him, his cute legs moving quickly to catch up the stairs.

 

"I don't want him touching you." He said, stopping Jimin in his tracks.

 

"He was just giving me a belly rub"

 

"He's my best friend and all but I won't allow it." Jungkook glared at Jimin." And you won't allow it either

 

"But it felt good." Jimin whined jumping on the bed. His cuddled into a ball smirking at how angry he made Jungkook.

* * *

A loud cry was heard upstairs and Jin panicked. Yoongi turned off the tv to listen to the thrashing and movement upstairs. A glass broke and Jungkook's voice boomed. Throughout the house.

 

" _Who do you belong to!? Say it!"_

Taehyung's eyes widened, Jimin's moans were clearly audible.

 

" _You daddy!"_ Jin covered his mouth, as the floor upstairs rumbled. Namjoon held Jin and stopped him from running upstairs. 

  _"Louder!"_

_"I'm yours!"_

Loud barks and growls heard before the breaking of wood. Jimin screamed  as the movement continued. The sound of things dropping on the floor, tearing of fabric. They honestly feared for Jimin's life.

" _Who's my bitch!"_

 

 _"I am daddy!"_ Jimin screamed before everything went silent. Yoongi was in shock, his eyes wide as the movement slowed down and stopped.

 

"That...was rough." Taehyung commented 

 

"I didn't expect innocent little Jimin to call anyone daddy." Jin wiggled out of Namjoon's grasp. The wolf form of Jungkook came trotting downstairs, his tail high and panting like he ran three miles.

He grabbed a piece of pizza in his mouth and headed back upstairs.

 

* * *

The room was destroyed, there was a huge hole in the a wall right above Jimin's bed, a vase broken on the floor, clothes everywhere glass everywhere, Part of the carpet was tore open. The maid would not be happy.

 

Jimin was in the shower where the moans continued.

_"Don't make daddy angry! Understood!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Yes what!?_

_"Yes daddy."_

 

"How many times are they gonna do it?" Yoongi sighed turning they tv back on and up.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Jin sighed thinking about his life. In the forest, he was mistreated by his family, something he couldn't escape for years.

He finds Jimin and comes to a human city...and he's treated the same by strangers. Leaving one place just to have the same outcome to another.

Basically he hates it. Jimin was getting comfortable, because he was what they assumed him to be.

A fucking pet. Domesticated, calm and fearful of the humans. Following their every order. Jin didn't roll like that. They could pet Jimin any time of the day and the younger wouldn't even budge. Jin now...

"Do not touch my beautiful Fox fur...unless you wish to be decapitated."

He didn't want this life anymore, for himself or Jimin. Because what if...they had to leave,Jimin wouldn't be able to survive, he's never had to hunt when he was young, and the human city was making it worse. Just like his mother, protecting him from the real world of foxes. Where you fight for your mates, die for your food, and break bones for your territory.

He couldn't bear to see it.

* * *

 Jin grabbed Jimin's hand from the kitchen table, and pulled him away.

"Where are you going with him." Jungkook asked. Of course he did, He expected the wolf to stop him.

"Away from here." Jin answered coldly.

"What do you mean?" Namjoon asked moving away from the sink.

"I-we can't stay here anymore." Jin paused as Jungkook tried to hold back his shift. He could see how angry the male was, how badly he wanted to hurt Jin. His eyes slightly changing to the yellowish orange of his wolf form. He took a harsh breath, turning his head.

"I-...Jin I can't leave."

"And why not, because this bitch if fucking your brains out, because you can't get it anywhere else!" Jin snapped to Jimin pulling his arm as he yelled at him. The angry growl from Jungkook didn't make him stop.

 

"He's...he's my mate though I can't leave him were connec-"

"Connected my ass,"Jin pulled him farther out the kitchen, he stopped at he felt a hand on his arm.

 

"Jin, if you want to leave then go,don't drag Jimin." Namjoon said firmly his voice almost stopping Jin from moving again.

"I-" Jimin's light voice started,but got interrupted

"Who the Fuck are you to tell me what I can and can't do." Jin snapped back.

"I'm not! just leave Jimin alone if he wants to stay then he can!" Namjoon yelled back. The growls became more loud as Jungkook leaned against the counter. Taehyung rubbed his back telling him to keep calm. The last thing they want is Jungkook losing his mind.

 

"Jin-"

 

"Shut up!" Jimin shouted over them, shocked by his outburst.

"I can't leave Jungkook..." He started looking at Jin then putting a hand over his stomach as he continued.

"I'm pregnant." He said the kitchen became silent, Jin let go of his arm and looked at him with wide eyes.

 

"You're...pregnant?" Jin exhaled with a shaky breath as if he was about to cry. He continued walking without Jimin, making his way out the mansion and Namjoon followed him, calling his name. He broke into a run with Namjoon on his tail. He cried as Namjoon hugged him from behind holding his smaller frame.

 

"Don't touch me!" Jin screamed out crying more as Namjoon hushed him.

"Let me go...let me go!"

"No," Namjoon kept a hold on him as he struggled.

"Go away!" He turned trying to push Namjoon off. Jin paused as he held his chin and kissed him. He stood there motionless when Namjoon pulled back looking down at the Fox.

"You're so beautiful." Namjoon whispered to him, reaching his hand behind his ears and scratching lightly. Jin fell weak under his touch, but he still pushed.

"Please...don't leave. Jimin needs you more then ever." Namjoon said.

* * *

 

As they walked back into the house, Jungkook had his head in Jimin's lap, an interesting conversation going on.

"How does that work though a Fox is way smaller then a wolf." Yoongi argued." There's no way you can have sex in animal forms without someone breaking their backs."

"I mean...it happened." Jimin blushed 

 "How will the pups look though." Taehyung asked Jimin shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know...yet." Jimin smiled as Jungkook sat in his human form, kissing Jimin's cheek.

Jin went upstairs. He knew reality. When those pups are born...Jungkook will kill the weak ones. The ones that looked smaller then the rest, would die. The ones that looked like Jimin, will be neglected. He wanted the best for his younger friend, but he has no control over the situation now.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The yelling downstairs woke Jin up. He got up, going down to see what was happening.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Jimin yelled pushing the taller wolf away. Jungkook had been trying to explain himself, he was stuttering, until Jimin slapped him.

"I don't want to hear....to hear your bullshit!" Jin gasped, he never heard Jimin swear. 

"Jimin-"

"Leave me alone, Jin was right about you!" Jungkook grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving. Jimin twisted his hand out his grip, running into Jin and crying in his chest.

"What did you do?" Jin asked slowly, narrowing his eyes.

"It was an accident I swear!"

"He kissed Taehyung, and he would've fucked him if I hadn't come downstairs!"

"Jimin, no  that's not true."

"Yes it is! We're done!" Jin held him in his hand, he was crying louder and louder. "I can raise my pups on my own!" 

 

"Jimin don't leave me." Jungkook held the smaller male. Jimin thrashed against him, punching his chest.

"No!"

* * *

 

"Lets go Jin, were leaving." Jimin pinned his ears, walking out the front door. 

"J-jimin, but you can't hunt." 

"You'll teach me.... right...?" 

"Yeah, i-ill try."  Jimin ran in his fox form,  with Jin close behind. He was surprisingly fast, Jin had trouble keeping up with his dark figure, He blended in with the forest so well. 

"Slow down," Jin barks, panting as he trotted alongside him. His ears perked high, swiveling around detecting a sound." Did you hear that."

"That's why I wanted to keep going." Jimin growled coldly. Jin froze as the panting became louder." He's following me." Jimin let out a cry, showing he knew Jungkook was there. He turned but, it wasn't Jungkook. The male wolf was larger, his teeth bared ready to fight.

"You crossed in my territory." He growled out. Even the two of them couldn't handle the larger carnivore." What's your business."

 

"We're just passing through." Jin said, flattening his ears and holding his tail between his legs. He wanted to show they weren't a threat, but Jimin didn't submiss. He held his head up, straightening his posture. He puffed out his chest showing He's not afriad of the male.

 

"Where are you going?" He said walking slowly circling around them. "Little foxes like you should be with your Vixen."

"We're adults jackass." Jimin snapped his jaw.

"Mind your tongue before you find it out your mouth." The wolf barked." You're in my territory now, you have no status here, one howl from me and my pack will have you any way they want. And I don't think that'd be good for your pups little one."

"Come on Jin." Jimin pushed the older male up, nuzzling him to run. They ran out the territory, the rough sent of him fading.

 

"Jimin you almost got us killed!"

"We'll die eventually." Jimin flicked his tail, dismissing the conversation. They stopped at a stream, lapping up water." When will you teach me how to hunt?"

"When we're safe." Jin shook his white coat, continuing their path deeper into the forest.

Jimin started to stiffen, bucking his hips. He fell down, letting out a whimper.

"Jungkook must be following us, your body is reacting." Jin helped him up.

"I'll be fine." Jimin walked, not getting far as he fell again." Fuck.."

"His scent is holding you down, you might go into heat again." Jin started to panic. This far out in the forest, where predators lurk. They could be eaten, or even courted.

"The most we have to worry about is another wolf or a Fox." Jimin trembled his tail beating against the forest floor.

"And that's bad!" Jin snarled, pacing as Jimin started to shake more.

"He's coming closer."

"Keep going, I'll meet you by the oak." Jin's eyes widened

"I'm not leaving you here!" Jin froze as the strong scent came onto him. He backed up, naturally submissing. Jimin stood, turning to Jungkook.

"Go away, your scent is bothering me."

 

"Please Jimin, come back to me." Jungkook stood next to him, nuzzling his head. Jimin snapped his head away. "Jimin you have to believe me, I wasn't going to do anything with him."

"...I don't...Ah!" Jimin stumbled, the warm feeling in his stomach growing. He buried his nose in his paws, hiding away from the scent. Jungkook grabbed his tail into his mouth,  pulling Jimin closer. He licked behind his ear, putting a paw on his back, forcing his lower half to come up.

 

"Let me help you..." Jungkook whined, gripping the lose skin on Jimin's neck. He thrusted into him roughly, pinning his ears at the cry Jimin let out.

"Get off... I...Ha! I don't care!" Jimin tried to struggle between pushing back against Jungkook, or running away. His bushy tail ended up draped over the younger's back,

 

Jungkook started to move harder inside of him, digging his claws into the dirt. Jimin was panting wildly, growling at the pleasure,

 

"I love you...so much." Jungkook growled out, wrapping a paw around Jimin waist, lifting his lower body up Into him deeper. He barked, claiming Jimin as his, before forcing his knot inside. Jimin shuddered, collapsing under him. His body was limp.

 

Jungkook nudged him over, onto his back, lapping at Jimin's knot. The older male was letting out high pitched cries that echoed throughout the forest. He came into his own fur, staining it white.

"Please forgive me." Jungkook whimpered, laying next to him, while cleaning his fur.

"Why...did you touch him then...?"

 

"It was an accident, I want you Jimin." He pinned his ears in submission. It was a sight for Jin to see. The large wolf submissing to a small Fox.

"Please, I'm begging you."

"I'm not going back."

"Me neither." Jungkook licked Jimin to sooth him as he pulled his knot out. "Just be mine again."

 

"I'll think about it." Jimin got up, trotting away, lifting his tail teasingly. Jungkook wagged his following the smaller male with Jin close behind.

 

 

"Where will we go to have our pups?" Jungkook asked him, before lapping at a puddle.

 

"A safe den." Jin interjected.

"I'll find you food." Jungkook said. letting the two males wait patiently.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been slacking, kinda I have to write late at night so updates might be slower then usual

Jin couldn't help but start to react to the strong scent of Jungkook. As the wolf trotted over to them with a large deer in his mouth, his fur rugged. His yellow eyes stood out from his darker fur. He quickly turned away, acting like his scent wasn't affecting him at all. He dropped the deer, letting the two foxes eat first, before himself. 

Though Jimin insisted he ate, nudging the deer over to him. He basically forced him, threatening to bite his ankles if he didn't.

"We have to keep going, I smell more foxes getting close." He knew Jimin's scent went for miles, her wanted to keep moving so he didn't have to risk the foxes lives. Especially Jin's since he was coming into a late heat.  He started walking more slow, not able to keep up with the other two. Jungkook constantly wagging his tail, fanning his scent everywhere was killing him.

He couldn't do that to Jimin though...

Jungkook could feel it. He woke up, feeling the slight tug in his stomach. It was weird, almost painful. It was a bond, he could feel Jimin, his fears, his worries, his thoughts, everything that made him uncomfortable. He knew Jimin probably couldn't feel it because it wasn't a neutral bond. He claimed Jimin, he felt the bond, he sensed the foxes every uneasiness and concerns.

But he wanted that bond. He wanted Jimin to be able to feel what he felt. Though it came later then most bonds, it was happening. It was a beautiful feeling, his pups evolving inside. Jungkook was willing to submiss, to be truly connected, he voiding lose him again, he couldn't lose his pups.

He nuzzled Jimin awake gently, bringing him away from the sleeping Jimin. It was dawn, deers dashing from the sight of Jungkook. He brought Jimin to a part of the forest, that was far enough that Jin could still find them if anything happened. His strong scent lingered throughout the forest floor. He flattened his ears to Jimin, laying down and exposing his neck to him. This would have been a beautiful moment....if another pack didn't come running towards them. 

 

Jungkook pushed him, running behind the Fox. Jimin let out a call, telling Jin to take another way, around the river running through the forest, then swim across Shere the current is weak, by Jin's old den. Jungkook stopped turning to the three males of the pack chasing him. They caged him in, one went behind him biting his hind leg, making him turn and. Bare his teeth,  snapping and catching the males ear. Another from the front pinned him, letting the largest male mount him in dominance. Jimin turned around, his tail straight as he looked at Jungkook. 

They had wandered into the territory, and Jungkook being another large male, was a threat. His eyes widened as he witnessed Jungkook about to be dominated. He cried running back over with the soul of a Dire wolf ready to risk his life against three males twice his size. Jungkook barked at him, dropping his head in submission. Though Jimin came with his teeth bared, aggressively snarling at the male on top of his mate.

 

"Get off of him!" He growled, looking the male in the eye challenging him. Jungkook zones out as he felt it. Jimin wasn't afraid. He was ready to die for him. Every doubt of his survival was erased.

"Go away pup, this is wolf business."

"Get your paws off my mate!" Jimin snarled walking closer, he could be mangled and killed, all for Jungkook. He struggled under the larger male, trying to push him off. The male to his left, put his paw over his head, keeping him down.

"Don't get yourself killed pup-"

"I'm not a pup." Jimin said fully dominant, he was challenging the male in his own territory and in front of his pack. The male got off of Jungkook, approaching Jimin. The Fox didn't even flinch, keeping eye contact with him, challenging his power. He let out a low growl.

He displayed a protective behavior, walking past the male, standing in front of Jungkook, he held his head down, opening his mouth and letting out a dangerous growl, arching his back upwards. He moved his tail side to side as warning, spreading his front paws. The wolf wasn't intimidated, but he hesitated, moving closer to Jimin, before backing up at the bark he gave. His growls became more and more loud. The male flicked his tail, dismissing the attack. He didn't submiss, but he did avoid eye contact, showing he didn't want to fight the smaller canine. The wolves walked the other way out of the territory. 

 

Not only did he protect Jungkook, but he got a good home for his soon to come pups.

Jungkook stood, nuzzling the smaller Fox. He kept his neck exposed, submissing under Jimin. Jimin was his and he was Jimin's. Jungkook let out a howl, it made Jimin shiver at how deep his voice was in calling Jin back.

Jimin immediately felt it, the strong bond, the happiness Jungkook had. Able to relate and see what's always on his mind, his awkward moments, his outrages, and his happy moments.

 

Out of all the mates he's had, he was able to find a connection that would last.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jeon Jungkook!" Taehyung yelled throughout the city as Namjoon stapled pictures of the hybrid of both of his forms.

"Have you seen this hybrid?" Yoongi held up the paper to a lady. She shook her head, mumbling a small apology.

"Fuck." Namjoon ran his hands through his hair going back to their house, sitting on the steps.

"He's not in the city." Taehyung sat down next to him." Most likely in the woods with Jin and Jimin."

"We won't survive in the woods." Yoongi said dryly.

"Well, we have to find him-"

"Taehyung, he's fine, he grew up in the woods, he'd probably kill us if we came close to Jimin." Hoseok came back, putting the rest of his fliers on the steps.

"I have shotguns." Namjoon said.

* * *

 Jimin's stomach enlarged, Jin would try to calm his naggy mood swings, but the male couldn't help it. He was holding 2 or 3 pups, walking around with Jungkook. He'd demand to be snuggled, then push him away cause his fur was too warm. But Jungkook never growled, he would only wag his tail, before licking him.

Jin had kept his distance from Jungkook as His heat came in. He was surprised Jimin trusted him enough in the same territory as Jungkook.

"Jin, you need to find a mate before you start attracting more males." Jungkook warned him, cleaning Jimin.

"I can't..."

"Why not?"

"I'm...scared."

"Don't worry, if you don't like him, then I'll run him off, I'll protect you." Jungkook flattened his ears, whining. Jin sat on the forest floor, considering it. His heat wave will come in three days, when his scent is the strongest, if he doesn't mate, he'll just make more problems.

"I'll be back." Seokjin said. He walked off rubbing his scent against trees so he could he found incase of trouble. He headed out the territory, marking his scent every  couple of feet. As he approached the same stream, he jumped over it, keeping his scent fresh.

A strong scent drew him in, he whimpered at it, feeling himself lubricate. He couldn't mistake it.

A strong male in rut.

He followed it, and couldn't help but keep his nose to the ground, so he didn't lose it. It intrigued him as it became stronger. He became excited, sniffing around until he bumped into a strong leg. He lifted his head, looking up at the large wolf.

He backed up, keeping his head down, showing he wasn't a threat.

"Well, foxy, what brings you here." He held back a growl at the nick name, circling the male warily. He showed his interest, going under the male, and sniffing him more becoming addicted to the scent.

"Oh...you've noticed." He flicked his tail seductively." Jackson." He introduced himself sniffing Jin back.

"Seokjin." Jin managed to get out. He backed away from the large wolf, finding it awkward to stay under him to long.

"You're looking for a mate?" He asked laying down, lowering he guard so he didn't scare the smaller Fox.

"Yeah." Jin said, viewing the male. Large front paws, fluffy tail, grey fur and dark eyes. He'd never seen a wolf shift and have brownish eyes, they were usually Amber, or yellow.

"Like what you see?" The wolf had a way with his words, making Jin more and more submissive. Jin couldn't help but notice the knot poking out from under him. He licked his lips, stepping closer to the male. He flinched as Jackson stood, licking his cheek as a sign of affection. Though Jin knew he couldn't just give himself away.

"Be mine." Jackson growled in his head, walking around Jin, showing off his large knot.

Or maybe he could.

 

He fought his instincts, holding his head high and flicking his tail. He acted as of he wasn't impressed.

"Oh, sassy." Jackson licked his lips, he nudged Jin, flirting with him.

"I smell another male on you, tired of him?"

"Hes my friends mate." Jin turned his head away.

"I see."Jackson walked to the other side of him, letting his tail trail over his back, before standing over him.

Jin shrunk, Jackson had his neck exposed, he had submitted before he did himself. He really wanted him. Jin lifted his own, looking up at him.

Jackson chucked, licking Jin's neck and nuzzling his fur.

Though Jin kept his game going, walking from under the male and back in the direction he came. Jackson courted ,following him.

He yelped as Jackson pulled his tail back, flipping him over.

"Wait-Ah!" Jin moaned as the wolf licked over his knot, drawing it out the skin. He was dominant, showing Jin he had a limit to his game.

"Mine." He growled drawing his tongue farther up licking over his chest and neck, burying his face in his thick white fur.

"Please..." Jin begged turning over and displaying himself, he lifted his tail exposing his entrance. He gave out a small cry, submissing to Jackson, spreading his hind legs and flattening his ears.

"Now you want me?" Jackson was so close, his erection poking at his hole.

"Yes!"

"Foxy  should've known how to play his own game." He teased, before gripping the loose skin, thrusting into Jin. Jin let out a Vixens Cry, moaning out as he squirmed under Jackson.

"So deep..." He whimpered, pushing back against Jackson. He let out a moan as his large paws wrapped around Jin,  burying himself inside.

"I want you, badly." Jackson whispered in his ear, smirked as Jin shivered. He drew his claws into the ground, holding back a yelp as he came. Jin rubbed his head into the ground, trying to keep his body from thrashing as he came. Jackson kept a rough pace, not even giving Jin a break.

"Come for me again baby." He moaned in his ear speeding up, his tail against his leg. Jin panted, holding himself up as his legs trembled. Jackson constantly hit his prostate, making Jin stomp his hind leg.

He cried out as he came, a short howl coming out. He rested his upper body against the forest floor, his tongue hanging out his mouth as Jackson released in him, forcing his knot inside as well.

"Join my pack baby boy." Jackson nuzzled him. Jin let his body collapse.

"I have to get back to my territory."

"You have to stay here so I can protect you." 

"My friend's-

"Your friends mate can go Fuck himself, your Mine, I want to protect you, not anyone else." He rested his body next to Jin's

"Then fight me." Jin challenged him, in such a vulnerable state. He picked up his head, wincing as Jackson pulled out.

"I'd rather not." Jackson chuckled." You're exhausted."

"I want to go back with my friend before he delivers, I need to be with him, you could follow me."

"Two dominant males can't live together." Jackson argued.

"Yet you want me to stay with you?" Jin questioned his power, considering himself dominant, and in competition with Jackson. He let his fiery spirit come out, growling at his new mate.

"Lets get something correct." Jin started approaching Jackson." I do what I want, when I want, and your bitch ass won't stop me." He kept his neck hidden, looking Jackson straight in the eye. He rebelled, keeping eye contact and challenging Jackson. He smirked as Jackson laid down, and broke eye contact, growling as he rolled over and submissed, exposing his belly. Jin flicked his tail dismissively, turning and letting him follow back to his territory.

"Good boy." Jin teased.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda short, updates will be slow as Fuck without anywhere to write with no distractions and interruptions

"Jackson!" Another male trotted after the two. Jin his behind his leg, his tail puffing out." Where are you going?"

"With my mate." Jackson answered, nuzzling Jin.

"Youre leaving the pack...." He pouted lifting his left paw.

"No, I'll be back after we bond, there isn't a connection yet." 

The male had moved around Jackson, looking at the small white Fox."He's cute." He mumbled, getting a wiff of Jin's heat.

"Yugyeom, he's mine."

"But-"

"Don't forget who's dominate." Jackson growled hovering over him. Yugyeom bowed his head, whining as he rested his body in the soft dirt. He flattened his ears, looking away from Jackson.

This is the male Jin managed to dominate so easily.

* * *

The two barely made contact with each other and were already fighting. Jungkook ran towards the male, standing on his hind legs with his paws forward, trying to bite Jackson's neck without getting his own snapped. The two were evenly matched, neither getting the upper hand. Jackson snapped his jaw defensively growling furiously at Jungkook. Neither challenging each other because both couldn't win.

Jimin trotted over growling, his small growl stopping the two. He approached Jackson, standing under Jungkook, though showing he was more fierce out of the two.

Jimin looked him straight in the eye, letting out a cry. Jackson flattened his ears, backing up and submissing to the small black Fox.

"Guys, calm down he's my mate." Jin licked his snout, trying to defuse the situation. He knew Jimin was only so protective because he claimed the territory, Jackson was an unknown male, and he was pregnant. He was overly aggressive since he was carrying pups, baring his teeth at any unknown person.

* * *

 

"Put the gun on safety dickhead!" Yoongi snapped at Namjoon. Namjoon smiled nervously, checking his shot gun. They had been walking around the woods for 15 minutes, their car just a couple of yards away.

"Guys-" Hoseok started

"Stop cursing at people Yoongi!" Taehyung yelled

"Oh, go suck a cock!"

"Guys! Look."

A black Fox in the distance, crying slightly as it layed on the ground, motionless. It let out a cry, whimpering.

A larger black wolf came quicker then lightning nuzzling the Fox.

"Don't...move..." Taehyung said staying completely still." It's going through labor, any sudden movement and the big one will kill us." He whispered.

"It...it kind of looks like Jungkook." Hoseok stepped forward, Namjoon held his arm out.

"Even if it was, He won't  hesitate to kill us to protect his mate and pups."

"Just stay calm, if he charges us, lay down."

"What the Fuck will laying down do." Yoongi hissed.

"Submission, we won't look like a threat." Taehyung hissed back. The cries inturrupted their argument, the larger black wolf helping the Fox give birth, slightly tugging the little pup out. Jaws used to kill and tear flesh, now used to cradle a fragile pup.

The first one was a red female, whimpering as Jungkook cleaned her. He didn't open her eyes. He stood over her, protecting her while he helped pull out another one. The second one was black, and a male whimpering just as loud. They were both quite big, yet skinny, ears large like a Fox, rugged fur of a wolf, yellow eyes like Jimin, and large paws like Jungkook.

"You did it." Jungkook licked Jimin's temple, placing both pups closer to him.

"You name them." Jimin laid his head back down, wincing as the pups immediately sucked milk from him.

"I wanted to name her...Lisa."Jungkook laid down, nuzzling the pups as they ate." And him, Sungwoon." 

"Perfect." Jimin breathed, closing his eyes slowly, taking a nap while Jungkook protected him, he felt so safe, like no one could harm him.

His eyes shot open as Jungkook let out a bark, standing, his ears erect. Jackson had been taking a walk, stumbling upon the four.

Naturally he growled back, less aggressive. Jungkook found him to be two close to his mate and two pups. Jackson flattened his ears, closing his snout and backing up slowly, until he felt safe enough to turn and run.

"Where's Jin?" Jimin pinned his ears back, yawning.

"He's close, he said he wanted to give you as much privacy while you were giving birth."

"Call him."

* * *

 

"I just witnessed a Fox giving birth." Taehyung clapped, as they walked back to their car.

"Yeah it was so-" Namjoon stopped, looking down at the small white Fox that had slowed down, looking up at him.

"J-...Jin hyung." Namjoon said. His eyes widened as a naked human jumped on top of him embracing him in a tight hug.

"I missed you, Jimin gave birth, when will you guys come back?"

"I- I can't go back." Jin hesitated, getting off of Namjoon, not feeling anyway about his junk hanging out." I'm mated, he...I can't leave him until he...impregnates me."

"Oh..." Namjoon looked hurt." Be safe..." He held his tears back. Jin had leaned in, kissing the taller male, deeply before shifting back into his Fox form.

"Jimin needs me." He barked, he knew they didn't understand.

 

 

"Theyre so beautiful. He looks so much like Jimin." Jin cooed, nuzzling the pup.

"I'll hunt, stay here Jimin." Jungkook licked his ear, before running off. Lisa had started crying as soon as he left. Missing the heat of her father warming her cold thin fur.

 

"He'll be back, Shh." Jimin licked her hugging her closer with his tail.

"You're such a needly pup, you're younger brother will sleep all day." Jimin looked over to Sungwoon in his paws, nuzzling him.

 

"So perfect."

 


	10. Chapter 10

Jin watched the pups, while Jungkook taught Jimin how to hunt. They weren't that far, but they were out f the territory. It was silly seeing him try to hunt like a wolf. They started off with a bunny. Jungkook laid low, flattening his ears so he appeared smaller, hiding in the thick bushes. Then, he launched himself out, catching the rabbit in his mouth, biting it and immediately snapped its neck.

"Your turn." Jungkook dropped the rabbit. He had to teach Jimin the hard way. Their pups depended on him mostly. Jimin hid in the grass, waiting for the right time to strike. He jumped out and the rabbit ran. He gave chase, keeping his eyes on it, dashing left and right trying to keep up with it. Finally he managed to get his jaws around its neck. It thrashed as he held it, screaming and clawing everywhere. Jimin shook his head, trying to kill it, but it continued to scream. He bit harder into its neck,  putting a paw over it and pulled. Finally it stopped.

"Sloppy, but good for a first try." Jungkook licked over his head, comforting him. Jimin wagged his tail happily.

* * *

Jackson watched the pups jump and play. Some of his instics told him to kill them. They weren't his. Maybe he should, and take the territory for himself, and take Jimin to also bear his pups. He growled to himself, walking over to Jin and the pups. He barked at the pups growling. Lisa barked back, her small growl was nothing compared to the larger wolf. Sungwoon ran and she followed him.

Jackson chased the two, trying to crush them with his paw. 

"Jackson!" Jin yelled after him. He turned around giving Jin a warning nip against his neck, pushing him into the ground. Jin growled at him. He scratched his face, letting out a growl"What's your problem!"

He lifted his head from Jin to a dangerous growl. It was Jungkook with the pups hiding behind him. His teeth were bared dripping with saliva as he directed his anger at the wolf. He nudged the cubs to Jimin, spreading his front paws and initiating a fight.

"I don't want to fight you."

"You attacked my pups." Jungkook charged him, biting his snout, Jackson let out a cry as his sensitive whiskers were bitten. He submitted, though Jungkook didn't stop. He aimed to tear skin and kill. He was planning to until Jimin nudged him.

It was Jimin's territory, so it was his place to decide what happened to him.

"Get out." Jimin growled handing the pups over to Jungkook.

"B-but Jin-"

"No, get out." Jin hid over with the pups and Jungkook. He was afraid, he didn't trust Jackson anymore. He got up, keeping his tail between his legs, surrendering and showing his submission. His scent was out the territory and so was he.

* * *

Lisa followed Jungkook everywhere. She always tried to be like her father. It was cute watching her hold her tail high and walk like him. She wouldn't feed until Jungkook was by her side. She was a knucklehead like him, she was clumsy sometimes, but she was clumsy with her clumsy father

Sungwoon was more shy and reserved. He did follow Jungkook but not as much. He liked to hide under him and in small spaces. He loved playing with sticks, just tossing them around and biting them. He wouldn't go anywhere unless Jimin was there. He considered Jin as his uncle, always staying by him whenever Jimin was learning how to hunt with Jungkook.

 

"Maybe we should let the others meet them." Jin said, letting Lisa bite his tail.

"I don't know, the city..." Jungkook thought about it." I haven't seen them in so long."

"Only for a day...please?" Jin asked, playing cute and rubbing his head against Jimin.

"Fine, scent the territory." He had to in order to keep other rivals away while they're gone.

* * *

 They traveled out of the forest until they seen that familiar road. Jungkook wagged his tail, carrying Lisa in his mouth. They trotted over, scratching the door. Yoongi opened it, immediately hugging Jungkook.

"Oh my God." They walked into the house. Jimin put Sungwoon down to hide behind Jungkook. Lisa stood in front of him, putting on a dominant act. She really was a knucklehead

"Kookie!" Taehyung ran over, picking up the large wolf and hugging him. He nearly choked Jimin, swinging him around like a rag doll, crying into his fur.

Jin yelped when he was picked up and hugged into a hard chest. That same chest that he missed.

"You're back." He heard the broken voice.

"Aww! Don't cry Joon!" Taehyung patted his back." Puppies!" Taehyung picked up Sungwoon. The small pup cried a little, scared he might be dropped.

"You guys freshen up, I'll baby sit." Taehyung offered taking Lisa in his other arm.

* * *

 

"What's their names." Yoongi asked petting Lisa on her back.

"That's Lisa, and he's Sungwoon." Jungkook pointed to the two. Lisa lifted her head at her name, her left ear raised.

"So cute!" Taehyung was teasing Sungwoon with the remote, letting the small puppy gum it shyly. 

Jungkook picked up Lisa, kissing her head. She licked his cheek snuggling into his warmth.

"You're a good dad, you too Jimin." Yoongi said smiling at the two.

"That's the nicest thing you said to me." Jungkook wiped a fake tear.

"Don't get used to it."

* * *

 

"Jin... You ok?" Namjoon came outside  on the back porch with the hybrid

"Yeah... I guess."

"What's wrong?" He stood closer to him giving him a scratch behind his ear. Jin sighed.

"My mate kind of...went crazy, and we broke up." Jin turned to him.

"I'm...I'm sorry to hear about that." He removed his hand.

"I can't stop thinking about him. Smug bastard." Jin chuckled. Namjoon tilted his head, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Jin hesitated, before kissing back, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I missed you."Namjoon broke the kiss, pressing their foreheads together." I missed you so much." Jin pulled him back into the kiss, crying as he hugged him as close as possible.

"I love you Seokjin."


End file.
